The present invention involves a car burglar proof measure, and it particularly relates to a detachable steering wheel assembly for burglar proofing a car.
Conventionally, electronic devices are used for burglar proofing a car. Such burglar proof devices tend to malfunction on many occasions, such as upon accidental shock by an animal or a person, and generate an unpleasant alarm noise, particularly during night time. Hence, there is a desire for improvement of such devices. Moreover, an electronic burglar proof device can be disarmed easily, such as by disconnecting its power source after opening the door, a procedure which can be completed within a few seconds. A car with such an electronic burglar proof device could be easily driven away after the warning signal is heard by the owner. Therefore, conventional burglar proof devices are not satisfactory.